Изгнанник
by Ermione de Verne
Summary: Что бы заработать прощение и вернуть крылья нужно постараться. Например стать Мальчиком-Который-Выжил
1. Пролог

Пролог

В большом помещении собралась огромная толпа народу. С первого взгляда могло показаться, что это люди, но прекрасные белые крылья утверждали об обратном. Ангелы... Она стояли полукругом и их взгляды были устремлены на молодого парня, стоящего на коленях перед золотым троном, где сидел седой старик, рядом стояли еще два ангела, представлявших суд. Парень был одет только в белые брюки, руки его были связаны за спиной, крылья безвольно опущены, а на спине и груди красовались кровоточащие раны. Кто сказал, что ангелам не присуща жестокость? По бокам от него стояли два мужчины с огромными крыльями, размах которых едва ли не превышал размах крыльев кондора. Они оба доказывали то, что ангелом стать нельзя, можно только родиться им.

- Антуан Либре-де-Вие, - раздался тихий голос судьи в тишине зала. - Вы обвиняетесь в убийстве Аристарха де Лурье. Вы подтверждаете свою вину?

- Да, - раздался спокойный и твердый голос.

- Вы раскаиваетесь? - последовал следующий вопрос.

- Нет, так же спокойно ответил Антуан. Присутствующие в зале ошеломленно зашептались. Некоторые с удивлением. Некоторые с негодованием.

- Хм... Почему? - несколько удивленно спросил один из судей. Антуан едва заметно вздохнул.

- Если бы не умер он, погибли бы трое. Аристарх напал на семью моей жены Лорелеи. У него был Лунный кинжал, один из тех, что еще не уничтожили. Это единственное оружие, способное убить бессмертного, как ангела, так и демона, смею вам напомнить. было оказано сопротивление мной и отцом Лорелеи, Ричардом, в результате чего Аристарх получил ранение кинжалом. Вот и все. Единственное, что я могу добавить, так это то, что если бы мне пришлось, я бы сделал это снова, - говоря все это, он не отрывал взгляда от пола, опустив голову. Ангел знал, что своей фразой лишь усугублял свое положение. Убийство себе подобных у бессмертных жестоко каралось. Смертью. По принципу "око за око". Чаще всего.

Справа раздался тихий всхлип. Антуан слегка повернул голову, и зеленые глаза встретились с синими. Там стояла она, его Лорелея. Она смотрела на него заплаканными глазами. Антуан послал ей улыбку, полную нежности и отвернулся, вновь переведя взгляд на пол перед собой.

- Антуан, так как ваша вина доказана, вы сами ее признали, то вы должны быть преданы Смерти, - раздалось еще два всхлипа. Один, как понял Антуан, от Лорелеи, а второй его удивил. Его мать, обычно гордая и холодная на публике, сейчас рыдала, уткнувшись в плечо мужа.

- Но так как вы защищали чужие жизни, то смерть заменяется изгнанием в мир смертных. У вас есть возможность получить прощение. Вам отводится 20 лет и один месяц. Если не сумеете, то умрете как смертный. Через 17 лет поведенных на Земле, к вам вернется память...

Пока стари это говорил, к стоящему на коленях ангелу подошел еще один с магическим кинжалом в руках. Антуан почувствовал прикосновение холодной стали к своим крыльям. Но было уже все равно. Он смотрел на Лори. В ее глазах была надежда. такой приговор был равносилен помилованию. Ангел даже и не почувствовал боли, провалившись во тьму.


	2. Глава 1

Глава 1

Ночь... Как много значений у этого слова. Значений чувств людей. Для одних это романтика, а для других возможная смерть. Кто знает, какие мысли были на этот счет у посетителей трактира "Кабанья голова", находящегося в одном из темных переулков Хогсмида. И никто из них не знал, что в съемной комнате на 2 этаже сейчас решается судьба еще не рожденного ребенка.

Дамблдор был разочарован. Если честно, то он ожидал от этой встречи большего. Директор надеялся, что Сибилла Трелони унаследует хоть толику дара, которым обладала ее прабабка Кассандра. Попрощавшись с девушкой (да-да, девушкой, ей 20) и сказав ей, что сообщит о своем решении в письме, Дамблдор собрался уходить, как вдруг Трелони заговорила каким-то потусторонним голосом:

- Грядет тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Темного Лорда... рожденный теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рожденный на исходе седьмого месяца... и Темный Лорд отметит его как равного себе, но не будет знать всей его силы... И один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого, ибо ни один из них не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой... тот, кто достаточно могуществен, что бы победить Темного Лорда родится на исходе седьмого месяца... - она замолчала, и через секунду ее взгляд вновь стал осмысленным. - Простите, профессор, что-то случилось?

- Нет-нет, милая, я пойду. Приятно было увидеться с вами. До свидания.

Директор Хогвартса спустился на первый этаж и сразу же столкнулся со своим братом Абефортом.

- О, Альбус. как прошла твоя встреча?

- Превосходно... - Альбус был немногословен. - Ты что-то хотел? У меня много дел.

- Оу, как и всегда. В общем-то, я не привык докладывать, но родному брату, - эти слова Абефорт произнес сарказмом, - думаю можно.

- Ты о чем? - настороженно спросил Альбус.

- Один из моих постояльцев подслушивал ваш разговор. Я его выгнал взашей.

- Кто это был? - у старика было неприятное ощущение.

- Кажется, это был Северус Снейп, - сердце Альбуса рухнуло куда-то далеко, а в мозгу билась лишь одна мысль: "Пожиратель Смерти".

В это время на севере Шотландии в замке одного из основателей Хогвартса, Салазара Слизерина проходило собрание Пожирателей Смерти.

Лорд Волдеморт скучающе выслушивал доклады своих последователей и лениво поглаживал свернувшуюся возле трона Нагайну. Отчеты в себе ничего особенно важного не несли, но Лорд не забывал "наградить" то одного, то другого Пожирателя Круциатусом. В профилактических целях, что бы боялись.

Доклады закончились. Пожиратели ждали распоряжений своего повелителя. Вдруг в зал ворвался неопрятного вида молодой мужчина и почтительно поклонился.

- О! Северус, - Волдеморт даже, кажется, обрадовался такому внезапному появлению, - есть ли у тебя, что рассказать по своему заданию?

- Мой Лорд, сегодня вечером Дамблдор был в Хогсмиде, в трактире "Кабанья голова". Там он встречался с кандидаткой на место преподавателя прорицаний в Хогвартсе, Сибиллой Трелони. Она изрекла пророчество, касающееся этой войны.

Волдеморт выглядел заинтересованным.

- Ты его услышал?

- Да, мой лорд, Но не полностью...

- Круцио! - злобно выкрикнул Волдеморт. Мужчина скорчился от невыносимой боли у подножия трона. Темный Лорд оборвал пытку.

- И что же ты услышал?

- "Грядет тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Темного Лорда... рожденный теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рожденный на исходе седьмого месяца..."

- Это все?

- Да, мой лорд...

- Собрание окончено, можете идти. Люциус, - длинноволосый блондин преданно склонился, - останься. У меня для тебя будет особое поручение...

На следующий день в Хогвартсе проходило внеочередное собрание Ордена Феникса.

- Альбус, неужели наконец-то появился шанс закончить войну с Сам-Знаешь-Кем? - неверяще спросила директора его заместительница, Минерва Макгонагалл.

- Будто бы у нас его раньше не было, - саркастично фыркнул Шизоглаз Хмури. - Сколько раз Волдеморт, - при этом имени многие содрогнулись, - предлагал нам сдаться?

- Аластор! - укоризненно произнесла Лили Поттер, держа руку на своем большом животе. - Неужели вы хотели бы сдаться?

- Я не о том, проговорил Хмури, - Я имел в виду, что шансов окончить войну было много, а вот победить... Этот предоставился только сейчас.

Минерва фыркнула. Она ненавидела, когда люди цеплялись к словам.

- Так что, Альбус, пророчество настоящее? - спросил Джеймс Поттер, сидящий рядом со своей супругой. - В магической истории было немало ложных пророчеств, которым слепо верили. И что из этого выходило... лучше не упоминать.

Дамблдор поправил свои очки-полумесяцы и, вздохнув, сказал:

- Мы сможем узнать истинное ли это пророчество только после его исполнения.

- Обнадеживающе, - Сириус Блек.

Дамблдор снова вздохнул. Он не сказал об одной вещи, связанной с пророчеством, и не сказать не мог.

- Есть еще одно... Волдеморту скорее всего известно о пророчестве.

В кабинете стало шумно. Все осознавали, что если темному Лорду известно о пророчестве, то это не только лишает их козыря, но ставит под большую опасность семьи, в которых может родиться Избранный. Лили очень сильно побледнела и с испугом посмотрела на мужа. Тот сильно сжал ее руку, даря свою поддержку. Они оба знали, что их сын должен родиться в конце июля, или, как сказано в пророчестве, "на исходе седьмого месяца". Их ребенок был под угрозой. Женщина посмотрела в другой конец кабинета, где сидели Фрэнк и Алиса Лонгботтом. Алиса тоже была не в лучшей форме. Ей тоже предстояло рожать в конце июля.

- ТИХО! - не выдержал шума Хмури. - Я думаю, что есть возможность обезопасить семьи потенциальных Избранных.

- Да, Аластор, ты прав. Алиса, Лили, кажется, ваши дети родятся в то время, - два кивка последовали от беременных женщин. - Вам придется переехать в безопасное место и провести обрят Хранителя Тайны. И я постараюсь уговорить министра выделить авроров на вашу защиту. Хотя это будет сложно. думаю этого будет пока достаточно.

Не успел Дамблдор это сказать, как пламя директорского камина позеленело, и оттуда выпал взъерошенный человек в потрепанной мантии.

- Ремус, - поприветствовал своего друга Блек.

- Потом, Сириус, - отмахнулся тот. - Альбус, плохие новости. Оборотни под предводительством Грейбека присоединились к Сами-Знаете-Кому.

Снова стало шумно.

- Джеймс, Фрэнк, - обратился Альбус, - думаю, вы и ваши жены можете быть свободны.

- Но, Альбус...

- Никаких "но", - отрезал Дамблдор, пресекая все попытки Поттера ему возразить.

- Действительно, идите, - преданно заглянув в глаза Джеймсу, сказал Питер Петтигрю, еще один член Ордена Феникса. Джеймс решил послушаться старого друга и помог супруге подняться с кресла. Через несколько минут их уже не было в Хогвартсе.

остаток дня Лили была сильно расстроена и пила ромашковый чай чашку за чашкой.

- Джеймс, я так боюсь, - прошептала она, прижавшись к мужу, я так боюсь за нашего малыша. Вдруг он окажется Избранным?

- Не говори ерунды! - сказал Джеймс, смотря в глаза любимой. - Наш ребенок будет совершенно обычным. Он не будет Избранным. Самый-самый обычный малыш, каких много.

- Надеюсь, - прошептала Лили и улыбнулась, почувствовав, как зашевелилось дитя, в ее животе, словно успокаивая. - Надеюсь...


	3. Глава 2

Глава 2

Джеймс то сидел на диване, то бегал по гостиной. Он уже второй час слушал крики рожавшей жены. Вдруг крики прекратились, и через несколько минут из комнаты вышла целитель.

- Поздравляю, мистер Поттер, у вас сын. Можете зайти, только... - договорить она не успела - молодой отец уже ворвался в комнату.

Лили лежала на кровати и устало, но счастливо улыбалась. В руках она держала небольшой сверток. Мужчина подошел к жене и сев рядом поцеловал.

- Ты как?

- Чувствую себя абсолютно счастливой, - сказала она, крепче прижимая к себе сына. Джеймс склонился над ребенком. Мальчик спал, успокоенный теплом и любовью матери.

- У него зеленые глаза, - с улыбкой сказала женщина. Ее муж ничего не ответил, лишь погладил сына по головке.

- Лили, Сохатый, - в спальню ворвался темноволосый вихрь по имени Сириус Блек.

- Тише, - шикнули на него новые родители.

- Поздравляю, вас ребята, - с широкой улыбкой прошептал Блек, пожимая руку другу, и целуя Лили в щеку, - мальчик? Как назовете?

- Да, мальчик. А назвать решили в честь прадеда Джеймса, Гарри.

- Хмм... А что, Гарольд Джеймс Поттер... Звучит!

- Мы рады, что тебе понравилось, Бродяга, - рассмеялся Джеймс, беря на руки маленького Гарри.

Три дня спустя. Библиотека замка Слизерина.

- Мой Лорд, - мужчина склонился перед Волдемортом.

- А-а, Люциус. Как там твое задание?

- Я узнал, что в магических семьях в конце июля родились только двое детей.

- И кто же это?

- Гарри Поттер и Невилл Лонгботтом. Родители обоих состоят в Ордене Феникса.

- Гари Поттер и Невилл Лонгботтом, - хищно повторил Темный Лорд. - Можешь идти.

Малфой вновь поклонился и ушел, оставив своего господина наедине со своими мыслями.

- Всего двое... Это хорошо. Очень хорошо, - сам себе сказал Реддл.

Прошел год. У Поттеров родились еще двое детей. Двойняшки: Джеймс Алан и Дженнифер Лилиан Поттер. Родились они, как и их брат, тридцать первого июля. Это обстоятельство еще сильнее ставило детей под угрозу.

- Привет, Лили, - Сириус и Лили дружески обнялись.

- Привет, Сириус.

- Привет, Гарри, - Блек взял своего крестника на руки.

- Тише, Джим и Дженни спят, - приглушенно попросила молодая мать.

- Я к Джеймсу. Он дома? - женщина покачала головой.

- Срочно вызвали в аврорат. Ты, кстати, почему не там? - с легким упреком спросила Лили, забирая сына из рук Блека. Тот пожал плечами.

- Меня никто не вызывал. Интересно, правда?

- О, да... - фыркнула женщина, - подождешь его?

- Да, пожалуй. Гарри покатаю.

- О, нет, Бродяга, только не это! - испуганно покачала головой миссис Поттер. - Опять все перебьете.

Лица Сириуса и Гарри приняли одинаковое выражение вселенской обиды. Лили не выдержала и рассмеялась.

- Не делайте такие обиженные лица. Все равно не позволю, пока близнецы спят.

Тут входная дверь тихо открылась, и в дом вошел Джеймс.

- всем привет, - он поцеловал жену и сына.

- Где был? - начала допрос супруга. Джеймс закатил глаза.

- В аврорате. Хмури вызывал. Только меня и Фрэнка. Предлагал выделить еще авроров на защиту.

- Ааа... тогда ладно...

- Кстати о защите... Сохатый, мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

- Идем ко мне в кабинет.

Снейп стоял на вершине холма. Ветер свистел в голых ветвях деревьев. Северус тяжело дышал и беспокойно крутился на месте, крепко сжимая волшебную палочку.

В воздухе мелькнула,ослепительна вспышка белого света. Снейп упал на колени, и палочка вылетела из его рук.

- Не убивайте меня!

- Я и не собирался.

Дамблдор появился внезапно - шум ветра заглушил звук аппарации. Он стоял перед Снейпом в развевающейся мантии. Его лицо было освещено снизу светом волшебной палочки.

- Итак, Северус, что за весть шлет мне Волдеморт?

- Нет... никакой вести... Я пришел по собственному желанию! - Снейп заламывал руки. Черные волосы развевались вокруг его головы, и вид у него был немного безумный. - Я пришел с предостережением... нет, с просьбой... пожалуйста...

Дамблдор взмахнул палочкой. Листья по-прежнему летели по ветру, но там, где стояли они со Снейпом, стало совсем тихо.

- Какая же просьба ко мне может быть у Пожирателя Смерти?

- Пророчество... предсказание Трелони...

- Ах, да, - откликнулся Дамблдор. - И что из этого вы доложили лорду Волдеморту?

- Все... все, что слышал! - ответил Снейп. - И потому... из-за этого... он думает, что пророчество относится к Лили Эванс!

- В пророчестве ничего не сказано о женщине, - сказал Дамблдор. - Речь там шла о ребенке, который родился в конце июля...

- Вы понимаете, о чем я говорю! Он думает, что речь идет об одном из ее детей... Он собирается отправиться к ней... убить их всех.

- Если она так много для вас значит, - сказал Дамблдор, - то лорд Волдеморт, несомненно, пощадит ее. Разве не могли вы попросить его пощадить мать в обмен на ребенка?

- Я... я просил...

- Вы мне отвратительны, - презрительно бросил Дамблдор. Снейп слегка отпрянул. - Значит, вам плевать, что ее мух и дети погибнут? Пусть гибнут, лишь бы вы получили то, что хотите?

Снейп молчал, молчал, не спуская глаз с Дамблдора.

- Ну так спрячьте их всех, - прохрипел он. - Спасите ее... их. Прошу вас!

- А что я получу взамен, Северус?

- Взамен? - Снейп ошеломленно глядел на Дамблдора, и какое-то мгновение казалось, что он будет спорить, однако после недолгого молчания он сказал, - Все, что угодно

В кабинет директора Хогвартса вбежали взволнованные Сириус Блек и Джеймс Поттер.

- Альбус!

- Да, Сирус? - спросил Дамблдор, безмятежно поедая лимонные дольки. Это заставило мужчин с некоторой неприязнью посмотреть на старика.

- Я предлагаю сменить Хранителя Тайны... - Дамблдор удивленно посмотрел на мародера. - Сами-Знаете-Кто знает или догадывается, что я Хранитель Тайны Поттеров, и участились покушения пожирателей на меня. За две недели было уже три. Под пытками я, конечно, не выдам, но веритасерум... - Блек скривился, - моя техника блокологии слаба и Империус Сами-Знаете-Кого тоже сбросить не сумею.

- Хм... - Дамблдор задумался. - Действительно. Что ты думаешь Джеймс?

- Я согласен с Сириусом.

- Тогда кого взять Хранителем?

- Ну... - Поттре задумался, - это должен быть человек, которому я безоговорочно доверяю... Может Ремус?

Сириус тоже задумался.

- Нет, Джеймс. Это плохая идея. Он хоть и наш друг, и мы ему доверяем, но все же он оборотень. Может Пит? На него никто не подумает. О повторном обряде можно никому не сообщать, даже в Ордене. Пусть думают, что я Хранитель. Профессор? - Блек повернулся к директору.

- Я думаю, что это разумно. Проведем обряд за пару дней до Хэллоуина.

- Спасибо, Альбус, мы пойдем, - оба мародера скрылись за дверью. Дамблдор посмотрел на феникса, сидящего на своем насесте.

- Как думаешь, Фоукс, все будет хорошо? - феникс что-то курлыкнул и спрятал голову под крыло.

- Мир сошел с ума? - наверное, уже в сотый раз спросил Джеймс у жены, спешно собираясь на работу. - Они не могли выбрать другой день для нападений? Нет, в праздник.

- Сейчас война, не забывай...

- Я помню, грустно ответил он.

- Будь осторожен, - Лили обняла и поцеловала мужа.

- Да-да, ты тоже, прошу... - Джеймс аппарировал.

Лили со вздохом посмотрела на стол с остатками праздничного ужина и начала прибираться. Старенького домовика нагружать работой не хотелось.

на сердце было неспокойно. Тревога и опасность чувствовались в воздухе. Женщина снова вздохнула. С детьми было все в порядке, они находились в гостиной, которая хорошо просматривалась из кухни. Рыжая ведьма тревожилась за мужа.

Скрипнула калитка. Лили вздрогнула и посмотрела в окно, желая узнать, кто пришел. Высокая фигура с бледной кожей и змеевидным лицом приближалась к дому. Женщина сорвалась с места и через одно мгновение оказалась в гостиной. Схватив детей она попыталась аппарировать. Тщетно. Страх мешал сосредоточиться. На камин или портал времени не было.

Дверь выбили взрывающим заклятием. Маг, которого боялись все волшебники современности, походкой короля вошел в дом.

- Что ты здесь делаешь? - закричала женщина, вставая перед ним. Страха за себя, теперь не было, только желание защитить детей, пусть даже ценой собственной жизни. - Убирайся ВОН!

Темный Лорд расхохотался.

- А то что?

- Ступефай! - Волдеморт играючи отбил заклинание и обезоружил волшебницу.

- Что ты теперь мне сможешь сделать? - насмешливо поинтересовался он. - Уйди с дороги, девчонка! Ты мне без надобности. Мне нужен твой старший сын.

- НЕ-Е-ЕТ! Только не он, лучше я!

- Петрификус Тоталус, - луч заклинания попал в женщину, неуспевшую увернуться, и она упала на пол, парализованная. - Видишь, какой я добрый? Я убиваю только твое старшее отродье. Ты остаешься в живых, двое мелких выродков тоже.

Женщине оставалось только наблюдать смерть своего старшего сына, которого Темный Лорд посчитал Избранным. Волдеморт направил волшебную палочку на зеленоглазого ребенка.

- Авада Кедавра! - медленно проговорил он.

Закрыть глаза Лили не могла, и она все видела, и увиденное вспоминала потом с ужасом до конца своей жизни.

Зеленый луч сорвался с палочки Темного Лорда и полетел к ребенку. В метре от Гарри вдруг образовался мерцающий золотистый щит. Рядом появилась красивая женщина в черном траурном платье и с косой. У нее было печальное лицо. Женщина поклонилась ребенку, как раз в это мгновение луч ударил по щиту и отразился в Волдеморта. Женщина взмахнула косой, и когда луч попал в ошарашенного Темного Лорда, опустила ее, но не попала. На месте Волдеморта осталась лишь его одежда, из которой вылетел черный туман и метнулся в окно. Щит с хлопком исчез, а вместе с ним и женщина. На лбу у Гарри появился шрам в виде молнии.

Волдеморт был повержен, а Гарри Поттер стал Мальчиком-Который-Выжил.


	4. Глава 3

Глава 3

- Знаешь, странно видеть его таким.

Александр удивленно посмотрел на подругу.

- Каким?

- Маленьким... - с грустью ответила Лорелея. Александр хмыкнул. - По развитию, - поспешно уточнила ангелица.

- Радуйся, что у него на развитие у него уйдет семнадцать лет, а не семнадцать тысяч.

- Да... Если бы ты знал, как мне его не хватает.

Ангел возвел глаза к потолку.

- О, Хаос, эта женщина утверждает, что не сможет оставшиеся девятнадцать лет. А в том, что он будет прощен, я не сомневаюсь, - не дав сказать подруге ни слова, произнес он.

Ангелица грустно шмыгнула носом.

- А она нас не видит? - кивнула Лорелея на парализованную заклинанием женщину

- Не должна... Щит спал. А вот Смерть могла увидеть. Пожалуй, это первая смертная, которая увидит Смерть дважды в жизни.

Лори улыбнулась.

- Всегда было интересно, почему смертные считают Смерть безобразной, жестокой старухой? Может расколдуем ее? В смысле Лили Поттер.

- А смысл? Сейчас сюда вбегут ее муж со своими друзьями и стариком. Идем, - Александр исчез в золотистой дымке. За ним последовала и Лорелея.

- Лили! - громкий крик Поттера прозвучал на все поместье. Джеймс сглотнул, остановившись перед входом в гостиную. Рядом с входом лежала куча тряпья, а чуть дальше и тело женщины. Поттер, подозревая худшее, опустился рядом с ней на колени. И тут же облегченно выдохнул. Она была жива, только парализована.

- Фините.

Лили, рыдая, обняла мужа. В дом спокойно и неторопливо вошел Дамблдор. Следом за ним вбежали Блек и Люпин.

- Что здесь произошло? – спросил директор, увидев уже не обнимавшую мужа Лили, а держащую на руках своего сына. Лили ничего не ответила, лишь сильнее прижала к себе Гарри. У нее не укладывалось в голове, что ее ребенок мог быть сейчас мертв. И только невероятное чудо избавило ее от этого кошмара.

- Альбус, может позже? Лили не в состоянии, - попросил Ремус. Дамблдор с досадой посмотрел на оборотня.

- Ясно одно - Питер вас предал Волдеморту.

- С чего вы взяли? - удивленно спросил Джеймс, продолжавший обнимать уже почти успокоившуюся жену.

- Он был Хранителем Тайны.

- Это ничего не доказывает! - заявил Ремус. - Его могли напоить веритасерумом. Пытать в конце концов. Что скажешь, Сириус? - Люпин обернулся к задумавшемуся Блеку. - Сириус? - Сириус серьезно посмотрел на всех .

- Знаете, а я верую профессору. Я сейчас вспомнил, что Питер все время куда-то пропадает последнее время с невнятными отговорками. Вчера повторно провели обряд Хранителя Тайны. О смене, кроме нас, никто не знал. А сегодня Сами-Знаете-Кто попытался убить Гарри, - Сириус вздохнул. - Лили, Джеймс, простите, что настоял на его кандидатуре, - и он закрыл лицо ладонями.

- Не вини себя. Как бы то ни было, - тихо сказала Лили, - Волдеморт повержен.

- Да, - улыбнулся Дамблдор. - и все благодаря вашему сыну. Он теперь герой.

С падением Волдеморта война начала подходить к концу. Началисть массовые аресты людей, подозреваемых в принадлежности к Пожирателям Смерти. Многих без суда и следствия садили в Азкабан. Но некоторые влиятельные семейства, вроде Малфоев, Паркинсонов, Забини, сумеликупить свое доброе имя. Так или иначе, война была закончена.


	5. Глава 4

Глава 4

Прошло почти десять лет. Волшебный мир спал спокойно, не ожидая каждую ночь страшных известий. Каждый волшебник вспоминал Гарри Поттера с почтением. Журналисты буквально сражались за право взять интервью сначала у его родителей, а затем и у него самого и его брата с сестрой. Он считался одним из самых сильных и знаменитых магов столетия. Вот только самому мальчику на славу было глубоко наплевать. Он даже скорее мечтал избавиться от нее.

Зазвенел будильник. Гарри отключил его и, со вздохом, повернувшись на спину, уставился в темно-синий полог. Ему снился сон. Необычайно яркий и реальный; словно из прошлой жизни. Как и всегда. И как всегда со звуком будильника птица сновидения упорхнула от мальчика, оставив после себя лишь светлое настроение и полное отсутствие в памяти воспоминаний о происходившем во сне.

Гарри встал и быстро, но тщательно оделся. Он, конечно, и не был чистокровным аристократом, но чувство вкуса у него было с самого рождения, так же, как и у остальных в их семье.

Спустившись на кухню Гарри понял, что мама уже встала и готовит завтрак на всю их семью и начинает готовить праздничный обед. Ведь у Поттеров был сегодня тройной день рождения. Гарри исполнялось 11, а близнецам - 10. И угораздило же их родиться в один день!

- Привет, мам, - сказал мальчик, быстро усевшись за стойку.

- Привет, - Лили чмокнула сына в черную макушку. - С днем рождения! Голодный?

- Нет, - Гарри помотал головой. Немного помолчал и взволнованно спросил, - А мне точно придет письмо?

Лили рассмеялась. Гарри этот вопрос задавал уже не один раз.

- Конечно придет! С чего ты взял, что не придет?

- Ну... Может, у меня нет магии? Может я сквиб? - чуть печально предположил маленький Поттер.

- Ну, это вряд ли, - раздалось из-за спины. Гарри обернулся и увидел чуть сонного отца. – Забыл, как перекрасил волосы кузена? - мальчик покраснел, вспомнив случай трехлетней давности. Тогда мама пыталась наладить отношения с сестрой, пригласив ее и ее мужа и сына вместе с Поттерами в парк аттракционов. Все не заладилось с самого начала. Петуния держалась подчеркнуто холодно с сестрой. А закончилось тем, что Гарри, Джим и Дадли подрались из-за того, что Дадли начал приставать к Дженн. Финалом драки стал сломанный нос у Джима, огромный фингал под глазом у Гарри и волосы Дадли, оказавшиеся перекрашенными в розовый цвет. Сестры тогда совсем разругались и после этого более не общались.

- Может это был не я, а Джим? Или Дженни решила внести свою лепту в отстоянии своей чести?

- У каждого мага... - начала было Лили, но Джеймс ее перебил.

- Не нужно лекций. Просто мы, родители, чувствуем магию своих детей и можем ее отличить. - Гарри недоверчиво хмыкнул, но промолчал.

Вдруг раздался стук в окно. За стеклом парила большая бурая сова. лили подбежала к окну и, открыв его, впустила птицу. Та, сделав небольшой круг по кухне, скинула перед Гарри конверт и улетела восвояси.

Мальчик немного дрожащими руками взял конверт. На желтоватом пергаменте изумрудно-зелеными чернилами было написано: "Мистеру Г. Поттеру, деревня Годрикова Лощина, Сан Стрит, дом 3". Гарри перевернул конверт и увидел, что он запечатан пурпурной восковой печатью, украшенной гербом, на котором были изображены лев, орел, барсук и змея, а в середине - большая буква "H". Поттер-младший чуть не подпрыгнул от радости и поспешил открыть конверт и достать письмо.

"ШКОЛА ЧАРОДЕЙСТВА И ВОЛШЕБСТВА "ХОГВАРТС"

Директор: Альбус Персиваль Вулфрик Брайан Дамблдор (кавалер ордена Мерлина первой степени, Великий волшебник, Верховный чародей, Председатель магического суда Визенгамот, Президент международной конфедерации магов.)

Уважаемый мистер Поттер,

Мы рады проинформировать Вас, что Вам предоставлено место в школе магии и волшебства "Хогвартс". Пожалуйста, ознакомьтесь с приложенным к данному письму списком необходимых книг и предметов.

Занятия начинаются 1 сентября.

Искренне ваша,

Минерва МакГонагалл,

заместитель директора".

- Ну вот, а ты боялся, что ты сквиб, - с улыбкой сказала миссис Поттер, читая письмо через плечо сына.

- Сегодня отправляемся на Диагон Аллею и все покупаем, а вечером праздник, - сказал Джеймс, отправляясь наверх будить близнецов.

- Что там нужно купить? - поинтересовалась Лили, возвращаясь к плите. Гарри развернул второй лист пергамента и начал читать вслух:

"ШКОЛА ВОЛШЕБСТВА "ХОГВАРТС"

Форма

Студентам-первокурсникам требуется:

1. Три простые рабочие мантии (черные);

2. Одна простая остроконечная шляпа (черная, на каждый день);

3. Одна пара защитных перчаток (из кожи дракона, или аналогичного по свойствам материала);

4. Один зимний плащ (черный, застежки серебряные);

Пожалуйста, не забудьте, что на одежду должны быть нашиты бирки с именем и фамилией студента", - на этом месте Гарри хмыкнул:

- Как в тюрьме.

- Гарри, - укоризненно сказала Лили, - профессорам и старостам нужно знать каждого в лицо и по именам-фамилиям. Для этого и нужна бирка, - Гарри на это только пожал плечами и продолжил читать:

"Книги

Каждому студенту полагается иметь следующие книги:

"Классическая книга заговоров и заклинаний" (первый класс). Миранда Горшок

"История магии". Багтильда Бэгшот

"Теория магии". Адальберт Уофорпинг

"Пособие по трансфигурации для начинающих". Эмерик Свитч

"Тысяча магических растений и грибов". Филинида Спор

"Магические напитки и зелья". Арсениус Джигер

"Фантастические звери и где их найти". Ньют Скамандер

"Темные Силы. Пособие по самозащите". Квентин Тримбр

Также полагается иметь:

1 волшебную палочку;

1 котел (оловянный, стандартного второго размера);

1 комплект стеклянных или хрустальных флаконов;

1 телескоп;

1 медные весы;

Студенты также могут привезти с собой сову, или кошку, или жабу

НАПОМИНАЕМ РОДИТЕЛЯМ, ЧТО ПЕРВОКУРСНИКАМ НЕ ПОЛОЖЕНО ИМЕТЬ СОБСТВЕННЫЕ МЕТЛЫ".

- Наконец-то ты не будешь изводить нас своими глупыми переживаниями, - насмешливо раздалось за спиной. Гарри обернулся и увидел свою сестру, Дженнифер. Хоть ей и исполнилось только десять, но в будущем она грозила вырасти в настоящую красавицу.

- Посмотрим на тебя через год. Вряд ли ты будешь такой уж и невозмутимой, - немного обиженно проговорил Гарри.

- Скорее она будет краснеть, бледнеть и с трясущимися руками бегать за каждой встречной совой, - хмыкнул Джим, вошедший следом за Дженн, и получил от нее подзатыльник.

- На себя посмотри!

- Дети, хватит, - слегка нахмурилась Лили, опасаясь, что если сейчас начнется ссора, то дом этого не переживет. После завтрака все собрались у камина. Гарри скривился. Путешествия через камин он ненавидел. Само по себе путешествие по чужим дымоходам было отвратительным, так еще и выходя из камина терялся весь внешний вид, оказывался весь в саже. Но делать было нечего, портал был еще хуже, а аппарировать можно было только с 17 лет.

Отец семейства шел первым.

- Дырявый Котел, - сказал Джеймс, кинув в камин горстку порошка флу, и исчез в зеленом пламени.

- Давайте, давайте, не задерживайтесь, - подталкивала детей к камину мать. Гарри пошел следующим. Через несколько секунд он буквально вывалился на пол бара "Дырявый Котел" и поспешил встать, чтобы на него никто не упал. Следом из камина вышел Джим, за ним Дженн, и последней шла Лили.

- Ну что, все в сборе? - весело спросила она, изящным взмахом палочки очищая всех от сажи.

- Ага, - пробормотала слегка зеленоватая Дженнифер.

- Идем, - сказал Джеймс, направляясь к задней двери бара. выйдя в эту дверь они оказались в маленьком дворике, со всех сторон окруженного стенами, в нем не было ничего, кроме мусорной урны и нескольких сорняков. только тогда Гарри смог поднять голову, так как проходя через зал смотрел в пол, стараясь что бы никто из присутствующих не увидел шрама в виде молнии.

Отсчитав от урны нужный кирпич, Джеймс постучал по нему своей волшебной палочкой и отошел от стены на шаг. Кирпич задрожал, потом задергался, в его середине появилась маленькая дырка, которая все росла и росла, и через несколько секунд перед ними была большая арка. За аркой начиналась мощеная булыжником извилистая улица.


	6. Глава 5

Глава 5

- Куда сначала? - спросила мужа Лили, когда они прошли через арку. Джеймс пожал плечами.

- Я зайду в Гринготтс, а вы посидите в кафе. У меня еще поручение от Дамблдора.

- Может, вместе сходим? - спросила женщина, с сомнением глядя на кафе Флориана Фортескью. Не смотря на то, что еще было рано, на улице уже стояла жара, и кафе было полностью заполнено посетителями, - Хотя бы побудем в холле?

Джеймс хмыкнул:

- Вряд ли гоблины будут в восторге от толпы людей в холле, находящихся там без дела. Ладно, сейф посетим все вместе.

Дети синхронно скривились. Они уже знали об "адских гоблинских тележках", как выражался друг семьи, Сириус Блек. Отец семейства заметил выражения лиц своих детей.

- Ну-ну, не надо делать такой кислый вид, - с легкой усмешкой сказал он. - В будущем вам, я думаю, придется не редко совершать подобные поездки.

- Обнадежил, - саркастично пробурчал Гарри. Джим и Дженни были с ним полностью согласны.

Тем временем они подошли к белоснежному зданию, возвышавшемуся над маленькими магазинчиками. У отполированных до блеска бронзовых дверей, в алой с золотым форме стоял гоблин. Он поклонился, когда Поттеры вошли внутрь. Теперь они стояли пред вторыми дверьми, на этот раз серебряными. На дверях было выгравировано:

Входи, незнакомец, но не забудь,

Что у жадности грешная суть,

Кто не любит работать, но любит брать,

Дорого платит - и это надо знать.

Если пришел за чужим ты сюда,

Отсюда тебе не уйти никогда.

Дженни при виде этих строк непроизвольно поежилась.

- Надо быть сумасшедшим, чтобы попытаться ограбить этот банк, - прокомментировал Джеймс.

Два гоблина с поклонами встретили их, когда они прошли сквозь серебряные двери и оказались в огромном мраморном холле. На высоких стульях за длинной стойкой сидела еще сотня гоблинов - они делали записи в больших гроссбухах, взвешивали монеты на медных весах, с помощью лупы изучали драгоценные камни. Из холла вело очень много дверей. Другие гоблины впускали и выпускали из них людей.

Джеймс, а за ним и остальное семейство, подошел к стойке.

- Доброе утро, - обратился он к свободному гоблину. - Я бы хотел снять деньги со счета Поттеров. Сейф 215, - Поттер назвал номер сейфа, в который ему и Лили начислялась зарплата.

- Ваш ключ, сэр?

Мужчина вытащил из кармана небольшой серебряный ключ и протянул его гоблину. Тот изучающе посмотрел на него.

- Кажется, все в порядке.

- Профессор Дамблдор просил передать письмо. Это на счет Вы-Знаете-Чего в сейфе 713.

Лили удивленно посмотрела на мужа., гоблин в это время внимательно читал письмо.

- Хорошо, - сказал он, возвращая Джеймсу письмо. - Сейчас вас отведут вниз к вашим сейфам. Грифук!

К ним вышел еще один гоблин, и Поттеры отправились за ним к одной из дверей.

- А что такое это Вы-Знаете-Что в сейфе 713? - невинно спросил Джим.

- Я не могу сказать, - ответил Джеймс. - И вас это не касается, - Джим решил больше не спрашивать.

Грифук открыл перед ними дверь. Гарри и близнецы, ожидавшие увидеть мрамор, были удивлены. они стояли в узком каменном коридоре, освещенном горящими факелами. Дорога круто уходила вниз, и на полу были тонкие рельсы. Грифук свистнул, и к ним с лязгом подкатилась маленькая тележка. они забрались внутрь с некоторым трудом - все-таки пять человек и гоблин места занимают много - и поехали.

Пропетляв некоторое время по коридорам на бешеной скорости, тележка остановилась перед сейфом 215. Дети к этому моменту были слегка зеленоватыми.

Набрав нужную сумму денег, Джеймс вернулся к тележке, и они продолжили путь вниз

В сейфе номер 713 не было золоченой скважины, как в 215-ом.

- Отойдите, - важно сказал Грифук.

Он мягко коснулся двери одним из своих длинных пальцев, и она просто растаяла.

- Если это попробует сделать кто-то, кроме работающих в банке гоблинов, его засосет внутрь, и он окажется в ловушке, - произнес Грифук.

- А как часто вы проверяете, нет ли там кого внутри? - слегка дрожащим голосом спросила Дженнифер.

- Примерно раз в десять лет, - ответил Грифук с довольно неприятной улыбкой. Девочка попятилась и ухватила старшего брата за руку.

В сейфе на полу лежал только маленький невзрачный сверток из коричневой бумаги. Джеймс подобрал его и передал его жене, которая спрятала его в сумочку. Детям было очень любопытно, что там, но они понимали, что спрашивать не стоит.

Еще одна бешеная гонка на тележке - и теперь они стояли на улице у банка.

- Я думаю, мы с Гарри сходим к Оливандеру, а вы за книгами, - предложил Джеймс. Лили согласно кивнула и отправилась вместе с близнецами во "Флориш и Блоттс". А Гарри с отцом пошли к маленькому обшарпанному магазину. С некогда золотых букв "Семейство Оливандеров - производители волшебных палочек с 382-го года до н. э." давно уже облезла позолота. В пыльной витрине на выцветшей фиолетовой подушке лежала одна единственная палочка.

Когда они вошли внутрь, где-то в глубине магазина зазвенели колокольчики. К гостям тут же заспешил хозяин магазина. Гарри видел его второй раз в жизни ему было все также не по себе от взгляда Оливандера. от его больших бесцветных глаз исходило странное, прямо-таки лунное свечение.

- Добрый день, - поприветствовал посетителей пожилой человек.

- Здравствуйте, - выдавил из себя Гарри.

- Я знал, что скоро увижу вас, мистер Поттер. А, Джеймс, рад видеть! Красное дерево, одиннадцать дюймов, очень гибкая и отличная для превращений.

- Верно. До сих пор мне служит.

- Хорошо, хорошо, - задумчиво проговорил старик, разглядывая Гарри. - Ну что ж, приступим. Какой рукой вы держите палочку?

- Видимо правой. Я правша.

- Для начала попробуйте эту. Бук и драконье сердце. Девять дюймов. Взмахните ею.

Гарри взял палочку и взмахнул. Ничего не произошло.

- Хм... давайте попробуем эту. Клен перо феникса. Десять дюймов, - снова ничего.

Прошло время. На полу уже возвышалась большая гора коробок с не подошедшими палочками. Сидящий на стуле Джеймс выглядел утомленно.

- Вот, мистер Поттер. Остролист и перо феникса, одиннадцать дюймов. Хотя я надеюсь, что она вам не подойдет.

- Почему? - спросил Гарри, не спеша брать эту подозрительную палочку.

- Видите ли, Мистер Поттер, я помню каждую проданную мною палоку. В этой палочке перо феникса, как я и сказал, но вот в чем дело: феникс обычно отдает только одно перо из своего хвоста, а в этом случае он отдал два. Сестра этой палочки оставила на вашем лбу шрам. И тот, кто станет владельцем этой палочки будет связан с Сами-Знаете-Кем, - со стороны Джеймса послышался судорожный вздох, а Гарри всей душой пожелал, что бы эта палочка ему не подошла. и, взяв ее, взмахнул. Ничего. Поттер-младший облегченно выдохнул. В глазах же Оливандера на секунду мелькнуло разочарование, но ни Гарри, ни Джеймс этого не заметили.

Подбор палочки продолжился около часа.

- Вот, ясень и чешуя дракона. Двенадцать дюймов, - Гарри даже не удивился, что она ему не подошла. - Это была последняя палочка, изготовленная в этом магазине.

- Что? - задремавший было Джеймс широко распахнул глаза. – Значит, у вас нет палочки, подходящей Гарри?

Оливандер задумался. Через пять минут он, щелкнув пальцами, удалился в подсобку и вернулся оттуда с резной шкатулкой. нес он ее как величайшую драгоценность.

- Эту палочку я нашел ровно одиннадцать лет назад на пороге своего магазина. Таких я еще никогда не видел, - старик открыл шкатулку и протянул ее Гарри. Он увидел необычайно красивую палочку. Она была белой, и ее покрывал тонкий золотой узор. - Кора магической березы, тринадцать дюймов. Сердцевина - перо, но чье мне неизвестно. Невероятно сильная. И подойдет только очень могущественному колдуну.

Гарри вдохнул воздух, как перед прыжком в воду, взял палочку в руку, и почувствовал себя необычайно счастливо, словно палочка была его частицей, которую он потерял много лет назад. Наслаждаясь этим ощущением, он не заметил, как в помещении разразился настоящий ураган, сметающий все, но не являющимся разрушительным.

И Джеймс, и Оливандер, не смотря на сильный ветер, чувствовали себя как в раю. и ветер шептал им о чем-то древнем.

- С вас десять галеонов, - сказал Оливандер, когда ветер стих.

- А что тут произошло? - удивленно спросила Лили, вошедшая в магазин и увидевшая творившийся там разгром.

- Палочку подбирали... - нервно хмыкнул Джеймс.


	7. Глава 6

Глава 6

- Гарри, пиши нам хотя бы раз в две недели!

- Да, мама, - мальчик чувствовал радостное возбуждение перед поездкой, но то, что мама сейчас была похожа на курицу-наседку, его немного раздражало.

- И сегодня вечером обязательно напиши!

- Да, мама, - Гарри украдкой посмотрел на часы. Без пяти одиннадцать. Отец тоже заметил, что поезд скоро отправится.

- Пора прощаться. Увидимся на Рождество, сынок, - он обнял сына.

- Пока, пап.

- Не забудь!

- Не забуду, мам, - Гарри чмокнул мать в щеку. Того же удостоилась и Дженифер, которая была расстроена из-за отъезда брата, но старалась это скрыть.

- Джим, пока, - Джеймс-младший кивнул брату.

Джеймс помог Гарри внести чемодан в вагон. Поезд тронулся, и Гарри помахал своей семье из окна вагона.

Найдя свободное купе он первое время сидел один. Когда он уже смирился с тем, что ему придется ехать одному, дверь в купе приоткрылась, и внутрь заглянул рыжий мальчик.

- Здесь свободно? - спросил он Гарри, указывая на сидение напротив. - В других вообще сесть не куда.

Гарри кивнул и рыжий быстро уселся.

- Рон Уизли, - представился мальчик и протянул руку.

- Гарри Поттер, - ответил Гарри и пожал Рону руку.

Тот хотел что-то спросить, но его отвлекли два рыжих близнеца, заглянувших в купе.

- Эй, Рон! Там Ли Джордан в двух вагонах от нас, он везет с собой гигантского тарантула. Мы пойдем. С нами не хочешь? - вопрос был задан ехидным тоном.

- Идите вы... К Ли Джордану, - прошипел Рон.

- Ну ладно, еще увидимся, - близнецы ушли.

- Мои братья, Фред и Джордж. А ты действительно Гарри Поттер? - возбужденно спросил Рон.

Гарри кивнул.

- А у тебя действительно есть... ну, ты знаешь, - мальчик вытянул палец, указывая на лоб Гарри.

Гарри провел рукой по волосам, приподнимая челку и показывая шрам. Рон не сводил с него глаз.

- Так это сюда Сам-Знешь-Кто...

- Да. - подтвердил Гарри, - Но я этого не помню.

- Вообще ничего не помнишь? - судя по тону, Рон надеялся на обратное.

- Совсем..!

Рон помолчал, уставившись в окно. Лицо его было слегка покрасневшим. Видимо понял, что неприлично себя повел.

- А ты квиддич любишь? - вдруг спросил он. Гарри задумался

- Знаешь, к квиддичу я отношусь равнодушно, но вот летать люблю, - он улыбнулся, а глаза заблестели странным огоньком. - Только в воздухе я чувствую себя свободным и счастливым.

Рон понимающе кивнул.

- А я квиддич люблю, и надеюсь, что меня возьмут в команду вратарем.

- А мне больше нравится ловец. Наверное, это наследственное, - Гарри хмыкнул. - У меня отец был в Гриффиндорской команде ловцом.

пока они болтали, поезд выехал за пределы Лондона и сейчас несся мимо полей и лугов, на которых паслись коровы и овцы. Мальчики примолкли, глядя в окно.

Примерно в половине первого из тамбура донесся стук, а затем в купе заглянула улыбающаяся женщина с ямочкой на подбородке.

- Хотите чем-нибудь перекусить, ребята?

Гарри почувствовал легкий голод и поспешно вскочил, услышав заманчивое предложение. У Рона покраснели уши, и он что-то пробормотал на счет прихваченных с собой сэндвичей. Так что в коридор Гарри вышел один. Там он купил упаковку драже "Берти Боттс", тыквенное печенье и несколько шоколадных лягушек. расплатившись он занес все в купе и положил на откидной столик и предложил Рону. тот согласился не сразу.

Когда они уничтожили все припасы, местность за окном изменилась. На смену возделанным полям пришли леса, реки и зеленые холмы.

Кто-то постучал в дверь купе и на пороге появился круглолицый мальчик. Выглядел он так, словно собирался вот-вот расплакаться.

- Извините, - сказал он, - вы тут жабу не видели?

Гарри и Рон дружно покачали головами. Мальчик стал выглядеть еще несчастнее.

- Я потерял ее! Вечно она убегает от меня!

- Она найдется, - заверил его Гарри.

- Да, наверное, грустно произнес круглолицый. - Что ж если вы ее увидите... - и с этими словами он ушел.

Не пойму, что он так волнуется, - Рон пожал плечами. - Если бы у меня была жаба, то потерял бы ее еще на перроне.

Гарри вытащил из чемодана книгу по зельеварению, купленную матерью в подарок на день рождения во время похода на Диагон Аллею.

Не успел он прочитать и страницы, как дверь в купе снова открылась. На пороге снова появился круглолицый мальчик, но на этот раз его сопровождала девочка с густыми каштановыми волосами, уже переодетая в школьную форму. Ее передние зубы были чуть длиннее, чем надо.

- Никто не видел жабу? Невилл ее потерял, а я помогаю ему ее отыскать. Так вы ее видели или нет? - спросила девочка начальственным тоном.

- Он здесь уже был, и мы ему сказали, что не видели здесь его жабу, - ответил Рон, но девочка, кажется, его не слушала. Ее внимание было приковано к прикрытому талмуду по зельеварению, лежащему на коленях Гарри.

- О, дополнительная литература? Я тоже кроме учебников купила несколько книг для дополнительного чтения и уже все-все прочитала. Даже опробовала несколько простых заклинаний, и у меня все получилось, - тараторила девочка. - В моей семье нет волшебников, я была ужасно удивлена, когда получила письмо из Хогвартса. Я имею в виду, была приятно удивлена, ведь это лучшая школа волшебников в мире. Да, кстати, меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер, а вас?

- Я - Рон Уизли, - пробормотал Рон.

- Гарри Поттер, - представился Гарри.

- Ты действительно Гарри Поттер? - взгляд девочки стал изучающим. - Можешь не сомневаться, я знаю о тебе все. Твое имя упоминается в "Современной истории магии" и в " Величайшие волшебники мира XX столетия", и в "Развитии и упадке темных сил".

- Да? - слегка насмешливо произнес Гарри, читавший эти книги. - Учитывая, что большая часть этих книг основана на статьях Риты Скиттер, оттуда рти четверти можно охарактеризовать как наглое вранье. Половина оставшейся части ни на чем не основанные домыслы.

Гермиона выглядела слегка ошеломленной, но быстро взяла себя в руки.

- Да, вы не знаете, на какой факультет попадете? Я уже кое-что разузнала, и хочется верить, что попаду на Гриффиндор. Я слышала, что его сам Дамблдор когда-то окончил. Но Рейвкнкло тоже неплохо. Ладно, невилл, пойдем искать твою жабу. А вы двое лучше переоденьтесь. Я думаю, мы скоро уже подъезжаем.

И она ушла, забрав с собой Невилла.

- На кокой бы факультет я не попал, надеюсь, что мы с ней окажемся на разных. а ты на кой факультет хотел бы попасть?

Гарри пожал плечами.

- Не знаю... Скорее всего, на Гриффиндор. У меня родители там учились.

- О! У меня братья тоже в Гриффиндоре учатся.

Мальчики стали переодеваться.

Через несколько минут они почувствовали, как поезд начал замедлять свой ход. наконец, он остановился. В коридоре возникла жуткая толкучка, но через несколько минут Гарри все-таки оказался на маленькой неосвещенной платформе. на улице было прохладно.

Над головами учеников раздался громкий голос:

- Первокурсники! Первокурсники, все ко мне!

Над толпой возвышался высокий мужчина. Гарри вспомнил, что это лесничий Хагрид, Хранитель ключей Хогварстса.

- Все собрались? Тогда идем за мной, - и Хагрид повел их по узкой темной тропинке. Все шли молча.

- Еще пара шагов, и вы увидите Хогвартс! - не оборачиваясь, крикнул лесник.

- О-о-о! - вырвался у всех восхищенный возглас.

Они стояли на берегу большого черного озера, а на его противоположном берегу на высокой скале стоял гигантский черный замок с башенками и бойницами, его огромные окна отражали свет многочисленных звезд, усыпавших небо. - Четыре человека в одну лодку, не больше, - скомандовал Хагрид, указывая на целую флотилию лодочек, качающихся у берега. Гарри и Рон оказались в одной лодке с Гермионой и Невиллом.

- Расселись? - прокричал Хагрид, у которого была личная ллодка.

- Тогда ВПЕРЕД!


	8. Глава 7

Некоторое время все стояли молча, находясь под впечатлением от речи профессора Макгонагалл. Но вскоре в зале стали слышны приглушенные разговоры.

Предстоящего отбора Гарри не боялся. Отец под большим секретом сообщил ему и близнецам, как будет проходить церемония распределения. Но вот другие, похоже, не знали и выглядели взволнованно, если не сказать напуганно.

- Мне близнецы рассказывали, что нужно пройти через какие-то испытания, - дрожащим от волнения голосом сказал Рон. - Фред сказал, что это болезненно, но я думаю, что он шутил.

Услышав его слова Гермиона тут же принялась рассказывать, какие заклинания она выучила и рассуждать, какие из них ей пригодятся на испытании. Гарри мечтал только об одном - что бы она замолчала.

Внезапно воздух прорезали истошные крики, и все вздрогнули от неожиданости. Через противоположную от двери стену в комнату просачивались жемчужно-белые призраки. Их было около двадцати. И все они о чем-то спорили.

- А я говорю, что мы должны забыть все его прегрешения и простить его, - произнес призрак, похожий на маленького толстого монаха. - Мы просто обязаны дать ему еще один шанс.

- Мой дорогой Монах, мы слишком часто закрывали глаза на его поступки, и вновь, и вновь давали ему еще один шанс. Он оскорбляет нас, да и призраком он по сути никогда и не был…

Призрак в трико и прямом воротнике замолчал и уставился на первокурсников, словно только сейчас их заметил.

- Эй, а что вы здесь делаете?

Никто не ответил.

- Да это же новые ученики, - с улыбкой сказал Толстый Монах, - Ждете отбора?

Несколько человек неуверено кивнули.

- Надеюсь вы попадете на Хаффлпафф. Мой любимый факультет, знаете ли. Я сам там когда-то учился.

- Идем те за мной, - раздался строгий голос. - Выстройтесь в шеренгу и идите за мной, - скомандовала Макгонагалл первокурсникам.

Они вошли в огромный зал, там стояли пять столов. За четырьмя сидели студенты, и за пятым учителя. Потолок зала был заколдован под небо над Замком. Сейчас оно было звездным.

Макгонагалл поставила перед учительским столом табурет и потрепанного вида шляпу. Весь зал замер глядя на шляпу. Она запела

Как только песня закончилась, весь зал единодушно заапплодировал.

Профессор Макгонагалл развернула свиток.

- Когда я назову ваше имя, вы надеваете шляпу и садитесь на табурет, - Начнем. Аббот, Ханна.

Светловолосая девочка спотыкаясь подошла к табурету и, надев шляпу, села на него. Шляпа закрыла ей поллица.

- Хаффлпафф! - громко выкрикнула шляпа.

Сидящие за крайним столом захлопали, и Ханна сразу же отправилась туда.

- Боунс, Сьюзан.

- Хаффлпафф!

- Бут, Терри.

- Рейвенкло!

Все распределение проходило в том же ключе. Чем ближе по списку была фамилия Гарри, тем сильнее его охватывала нервозность, которая все же появилась перед распределением.

Гермиону все же отправили в Гриффиндор, чему совсем не обрадовался Рон.

- Поттер, Гарри.

Гарри сделал шаг вперед. По всему залу раздались шепотки:

- Это Гарри Поттер?

- Тот самый Поттер?

Последнее, что увидел Гарри, прежде чем шляпа упала ему на глаза, был зал, полный людей, каждый из которых подался вперед, что бы лучше его разглядеть. Затем перед его глазами встала черная стена.

- Оу… Я вижу такое впервые. Тебе бы подошел Рейвенкло, но изучать ты любишь только то, что тебе интересно. Ты трудолюбив, тебе подошел бы Хаффлпафф, но ты туда не хочешь. Тебе подошелбы Слизерин. У тебя есть все задатки стать великим. Там бы ты быстрее этого добился. Но ты слишком светел для этого темного факультета. Я бы даже сказала, ты и есть сам свет, сосланый на Землю. Удачи тебе в твоей миссии.

- О чем вы? - спросил удивленно Гарри.

- О, ты узнаешь в свое время. И весьма скоро… Гриффиндор!


	9. Глава 8

Гарри приснился странный сон. Он увидел мужчину. Он выглядел довольно молодым, одет он был в белую одежду, за спиной подрагивали два белоснежных крыла. Он говорил:

- Три года. Осталось три года из отпущенных тебе двадцати. Надеюсь, мы встретимся после...

Гарри проснулся. "Странный, глупый сон", - подумал он и посмотрел на часы: секундная стрелка неумолимо приближалась к 00:00. Как только часы показали новый день, грудь и спину парня пронзила сильная боль, но не столь сильная, как от Круциатуса Волдеморта. К этой боли прибавилась и усиливающаяся с каждой секундой головная. Гарри словно вливали чужие воспоминания, чувства, эмоции. Он очень крепко сжал зубы, чтобы не закричать.

Спустя несколько секунд - Гарри показалось, что прошло не меньше часа - боль утихла. Только ныли раны на груди и спине. Парень встал с кровати и подошел к зеркалу. Посмотрел на себя. Недовольно цокнул языком. Повернулся спиной к зеркалу и задумчиво стал изучать две раны на лопатках. Он чувствовал, что по спине и груди стекаtт кровь, и кровотечение само по себе не остановится. Раны нужно было обработать. В ящике стола нашлось все необходимое. Это были измененное им сами заживляющее зелье, позволяющее ране закрыться не в течение нескольких часов, а в течение нескольких минут.

Закончив с ранами, Гарри снова посмотрел на себя в зеркало и задумался. Сейчас его жизнь в качестве Гарри Поттера переплеталась с воспоминаниями прошлой жизни. "...Вернется память..." А как на счет остального? Оставалось только проэкспериментировать. Молодой человек закрыл глаза и попытался нащупать своего внутреннего зверя. Тот спал, но, услышав зов, проснулся. Гарри открыл глаза и вновь посмотрел в зеркало. На него смотрела большая черная кошка. Ее зеленые глаза сверкали в лунном свете, а гладкая шерсть отливала бриллиантовым блеском. Способность к превращению в одного из представителей животного мира не была присуща только ангелам, но остальным расам, кроме демонов, нужно было долгое время учиться этому. И у ангелов, и у демонов это была врожденная способность. Ангелы были кошками, а демоны - волками. Именно от волков-демонов и произошли оборотни.

Гарри превратился обратно в человека. Первая часть эксперимента прошла успешно. Настало время второй. Парень представил себе, как появляется на противоположном конце комнаты. Раздался громкий хлопок. Гарри действительно появился там, где собирался. "Повезло еще, что на комнату наложены звукоизолирующие чары, а тест на аппарацию был сдан еще два дня назад", - подумал он. Не возникало ни какого привычного ощущения перемещения, который используется тысячи лет. "А что ты хотел? - иронично подумал Поттер. - Ты всего лишь человек". Значит, действительно вернулась только память. А что касается анимагии, то память помогла найти нужные чувства для того, чтобы стать зверем.

Совершенно не расстроившийся результатами эксперимента Гарри лег и попытался уснуть. Он улыбнулся, когда в его мыслях появилось красивое лицо с яркими синими глазами. Его Лори...

Этот день Гарри мог с уверенностью назвать самым худшим за все лето. А все эта рыжая швабра!

Утро было замечательным. Особенно парню подняло настроение то, как Дженнифер отреагировала на его подарок - огромного белого пушистого книзла Финила. Что код девушке, что девушка коту понравились, и можно было с уверенностью утверждать, что мечта детства Джен сбылась.

День начал ухудшаться с момента прибытия гостей. Сначала пришли друзья близнецов. При виде этой шумной оравы Гарри захотелось закрыться у себя в комнате. Последними прибыли Гермона и все Уизли. Только бросив на них взгляд, Поттер почувствовал, что что-то не так. Встретившись взглядом с Джинни, он понял, что. Его к ней влекло. Очень сильно влекло. Но не духовно, как Антуана к Лорелее, а физически. И началось это, как мог вспомнить Гарри, абсолютно внезапно, в поезде перед шестым курсом. Приворотное зелье. Он смог бы даже определить какое, но ярость, пронзившая его, не пропустила эту мысль к мозгу.

Возможно, сам Гарри спустил бы все на тормозах, но когда Джинни подошла к нему с намерением поцеловать, он в последний момент увернулся от поцелуя в губы и чмокнул девушку в щеку. Джинни этого стерпеть не смогла и закатила истерику, показывая всем свой тщательно скрываемый стервозный характер. Гарри тоже молчать не стал и высказал все, что думает по этому поводу.

Если в начале ссоры Рон был на стороне сестры, то, когда в гневной речи Гарри прозвучали слова "приворотное зелье", тоже решил накричать на нее.

Итогом беседы, проходившей в кухне под звукоизолирующими чарами, чтобы не испортить остальным праздник, стала красная от слез и ставшая еще более некрасивой, чем обычно, Джинни, покинувшая Поттер-мэнор с помощью камина.

И вот теперь Гарри сидел со своими лучшими друзьями в тихой библиотеке.

- Никогда бы не поверил, что она на такое способна, - сокрушенно покачал головой Рон. - Как она могла?

Гарри невесело хмыкнул.

- Говоришь так, словно она не меня, а тебя амортенцией напоила.

- Мне кажется, Гарри, что тебе не следовало так на нее кричать, - сказала Гермиона, и, увидев, что Гарри открыл рот, поспешно добавила: Нет-нет, Гарри, я не хотела сказать, что мне понравился поступок Джинни, я считаю это омерзительным, но позорить ее перед всеми...

Гарри посмотрел в потолок.

- Знаешь, Гермиона, я на нее кричать и не хотел. Хотел потом поговорить с ней, тихо-мирно разойтись. Но как только она начала возмущаться, во мне словно какую-то плотину прорвало. Рон?

- Да?

- Ты не сердишься на меня за сестру?

- На тебя-то за что? Это она... Ай, - Рон досадливо махнул рукой.

- Хорошо, что мама быстро вопли заглушила, а то меня бы еще ждал концерт от Джени за испорченный День Рождения.

- А у тебя он будто не испорченный, - удивился Рон.

- Да ладно, переживу, - Гарри все же улыбнулся друзьям и понял, что ошибся в оценке дня: если бы не инцидент с Джинни, он был бы замечательным.

- Джинни, я могу с тобой поговорить? - тихо спросил Гарри.

- Снова кричать пришел? - холодно спросила рыжая девушка.

- Нет-нет, что ты. Я просто хочу извиниться. Я не хотел кричать И упоминать амортенцию тоже. Просто... - Гарри замялся, совершенно не зная, что такой ситуации сказать. С одной стороны ему казалось подлым подливать амортенцию кому-то, а с другой стороны ему хотелось остаться другом Джинни.

- Что просто? - резко спросила она. - Да, я поступила низко. Но совершено об этом не жалею. И просить прощения не собираюсь.

Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга. Гарри, глядя на девушку, кое-что понял.

- Ты меня не любишь и ни когда не любила. А вся эта история с амортенцией только для того, чтобы кому-то что-то доказать. Кому-то, кого ты на самом деле любишь, - Джинни опустила голову. - Ты надеялась, что этот кто-то сразу начнет проявлять ревность, но ни чего не вышло.

Рыжая девушка опустилась в кресло и закрыла лицо руками. Ее плечи подрагивали от рыданий.

- Ты всегда был проницательным, - в промежутках между всхлипываниями сказала она. - Это же совершенно неочевидно. Все наверняка думают, что я по уши в тебя влюблена, вот и подлила амортенцию, понимая, что иначе твоего внимания не добьюсь.

Гарри почувствовал себя омерзительно. Так грязно использовать людей. Но начало обычной дружбе уже было близко, и Гарри пообещал себе относиться Джинни спокойно.

- И кто это, позволь поинтересоваться. Ради кого меня так использовали? Мне просто любопытно.

- Твой брат, - едва слышно проговорила девушка.

- Что-что, прости, не расслышал?

- Твой брат, - уже громче сказала Джинни, поднимая голову.

Гарри поднял бровь. Он знал, что Джеймсу-младшему нравится Уизли, но после произошедшего, Джим вряд ли захочет, что бы она стала его девушкой. Но мнение свое оставил при себе.

- Джинни, давай сделаем вид, что ни чего не было, что мы никогда даже и не пытались встречаться. Давай просто будем друзьями, - Джинни несмело улыбнулась. - А Джим, я думаю, и так будет твоим.


End file.
